fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Sports Megamix
'Mario Sports Megamix '''is a 2019 sports game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch console. It is an installment of the Mario sports series and is considered a sequel to ''Mario Sports Mix for the Nintendo Wii home console. The game features eight sports that range from tennis to boxing. Players can compete with friends via local multiplayer or via online multiplayer. Story Shortly after the grand opening of the new Mushroom Kingdom gym, Bowser is able to sneak into the gym and steals all the trophies that Mario and his friends have earned and then fly away using his airship. The next morning, Mario and Princess Peach unlock the doors to the gym and notice all the trophies have disappeared. Mario calls all his friends and they all go on a globe-trotting adventure to get the trophies back for good. After they all reach Bowser's Kingdom, Bowser challenges everyone to a mashup of all sports in the game. After beating him in every sport, Bowser surrenders and gives them back the trophies. Gameplay Mario Sports Megamix is a collection of eight unique sports. Players can either play along/against computer players or with friends nearby. The Nintendo Switch's Joy-Con is the recommenced controller input, but players can use the Pro Controller. Similar to Mario Sports Mix, motion controls are used to pass a basketball, punch, throw, and more. Motion controls can be turned off in favor of button controls. A story mode is added and is similar to the story mode in Mario Tennis Aces. Players must go on an adventure across the world to defeat Bowser as well as other bosses who challenge them in various sports. The ? Panels from Mario Sports Mix return and can grant the player either items or coins. When players receive coins, they can run slightly faster and earn more points when scoring. Tennis Tennis is played in a fashion similar to installments in the Mario Tennis series. Combining buttons/mimicking certain actions with the Joy-Con can grant the player power shots and walking onto ? Panels makes the player receive items and/or coins. Players earn fifteen points everytime their shot is successful and win if they reach sixty points. Basketball Basketball is also very similar to Mario Sports Mix and ''Mario Hoops 3 on 3. ''Players attempt to score by shooting the ball into the goal. Two points are earned when the ball makes it into the goal and three points are earned when a special shot is activated. Players can also defend, block and slam dunk. When both teams are tied, the game goes into overtime. Boxing Boxing puts two characters into a four-competitor tournament. Players attack each other to reduce health until it results in a knock-out. If the player doesn't get up before Lakitu counts to ten, the other player wins by a knock-out. Each character has a different Special Punch, a move where the opponent loses a lot of health. Soccer Soccer plays very similarly to the Mario Strikers series. Each team has a captain and three sidekicks (Shy Guys, Boom Booms, etc). A goalkeeper is also included. Four players can control a team and the game switches to all four automatically when the ball is passed. Players can also control the goalkeeper when he/she has the ball. ? Panels are placed around the field and can grant players various items and coins. Volleyball Volleyball is played by hitting a ball and attempting to not make it touch the ground. The objective of the game however, is to make opponents miss the ball and let it hit the ground. If this occurs, fifteen points are earned. Similar to Tennis, sixty points are required to win. ? Panels are also placed throughout the stage. Field/Ice Hockey TBA Golf TBA BMX TBA Characters Trivia *In the first cutscene for the story mode, trophies from previous Mario installments such as Mario Kart 8 can be seen in the display case. Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sequels Category:2019 Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs